The Twelve Pains of Christmas
by GiLaw
Summary: Christmas is fun, but there's always those twelve things about it that drive us crazy! And twelve Total Drama characters are about to show you how painful Christmas can be! Merry (early) Christmas!


**The first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"Is finding a Christmas tree!" DJ sang, storming into the forest.

**The second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"Rigging up the lights," Eva groaned, holding a bunch of Christmas lights.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" said DJ, standing on a tree branch.

**The third thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"Hangovers," mumbled Owen tipsily.

"Rigging up the lights," sighed Eva, trying to set them up outside the house.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" cried DJ, dangling from a branch.

**The fourth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"Sending Christmas cards," Noah snapped, writing a ton of them.

"Hangovers," said Owen, finishing another beer.

"Rigging up the lights," said Eva through gritted teeth.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" said DJ, staring up at the giant tree.

**The fifth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

**FIVE MONTHS OF CHRIIIIIIIIIS!**

"Sending Christmas cards!" "cheered" Noah.

"Hangovers." Owen could barely hold up the beer bottle.

"Rigging up the lights!" said Eva, still not finished them.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" groaned DJ, beginning to cut it down.

**The sixth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"Facing my in-laws!" Samey whimpered.

**FIVE MONTHS OF CHRIIIIIIIIIS!**

"Oh I hate those Christmas cards!" Noah complained.

" . . . Hangovers!" spluttered Owen drunkly.

"Rigging up these lights!" said Eva, getting frustrated.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" DJ tried to swing his axe at the tree but swung around and fell over.

**The seventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"The Salvation Army," said Brick, interviewing some old lady.

"Facing my in-laws!" cried Samey, putting on her lipstick.

**FIVE MONTHS OF CHRIIIIIIIIIS!**

"Sending Christmas cards," muttered Noah, putting on a fake smile.

"Oh geez!" moaned Owen, really drunk now.

"I'm trying to rig up these lights!" yelled Eva.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" DJ yanked at the tree branches in frustration.

**The eigth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"I WANT A TRANSFORMER FOR CHRISTMAS!" hollered Sugar.

"Charities!" Brick rolled his eyes.

"And what do you mean _YOUR_ in-laws?" Amy snapped at Samey.

**FIVE MONTHS OF CHRIIIIIIIIIS!**

"Ugh! Making out these CARDS!" Noah groaned.

"Uh, get me a beer, huh?" asked Owen.

"WHAT, WE HAVE NO EXTENSION CORDS?!" Eva screamed, just inches away from the plug.

"And finding a christmas tree!" DJ charged at the tree and jumped at it, trying to knock it down.

**The ninth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"Finding parking spaces," said Trent, stuck in his car.

"DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!" demanded Sugar.

"Donations?!" exclaimed Brick.

"Facing my in-laws!" cried Samey, hoovering the floor.

**FIVE MONTHS OF CHRIIIIIIIIIS!**

"Writing out those Christmas cards," tutted Noah.

"Hangovers!" hollered Owen.

"NOW WHY THE HELL ARE THEY BLINKING?!" screamed Eva.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" DJ threw the axe at the tree.

**The tenth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"Batteries Not Included?!" whined Cameron.

"No parking spaces!" Trent was still stuck in the car.

"BUY ME SOMETHING!" ordered Sugar.

'Get a job ya bum!' thought Brick at the old lady.

"Facing my in-laws," sniffed Samey, sorting out the laundry.

**FIVE MONTHS OF CHRIIIIIIIIIS!**

"Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards!" muttered Noah sarcastically.

"Oh geez, look at this," murmured Owen, staring at his own puke.

"ONE LIGHT GOES OUT, THEY ALL GO OUT!" Eva roared.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" DJ tried to headbut the tree but knocked himself out.

**The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"Stale TV specials," said Sam, trying to find a non-Christmassy TV show or movie.

"Batteries not Included," moaned Cameron.

"No parking spaces!" Trent graoned, STILL in his car, at the ninth shop now.

"MOMMY, I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!" yelled Sugar.

"Charities!" Brick rolled his eyes.

"She's a witch, I hate her!" sobbed Samey, storming off.

**FIVE MONTHS OF CHRIIIIIIIIIS!**

"Oh I don't even KNOW half these people!" complained Noah.

"Who's got the toilet paper?" asked Owen, sitting on the toilet.

"GET A FLASHLIGHT, I BLEW A FUSE!" screamed Eva.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" DJ threw down his axe and collapsed in frustration.

**The twelth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me:**

"Singing Christmas carols," graoned Max who was standing on the street with a songbook, dressed as an elf.

"Stale TV specials," sighed Sam.

"Batteries not included," whimpered Cameron.

"NO PARKING?!" yelled Trent.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" wailed Sugar.

"Chaaaaarities!" droned Brick, rolling his eyes.

"Gotta make 'em dinner!" cried Samey, struggling under the weight of a frozen turkey.

**FIVE MONTHS OF CHRIIIIIIIIIS!**

"I'm not sending this year! That's it!" Noah, snapped tossing over the cards.

"Shut up you!" Owen demanded at the toy Santa.

"FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART! YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!" Eva screeched, throwing down the Christmas lights.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" DJ drove to the store to buy a fake tree instead.

**Merry (early) Christmas- GiLaw ;D**


End file.
